<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat's in the Cradle by pythonfables</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965636">Cat's in the Cradle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythonfables/pseuds/pythonfables'>pythonfables</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, Facials, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythonfables/pseuds/pythonfables</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catwoman gets hit with a cloud of lust spores and can't resist her urges any longer. Regardless if she had those urges to begin with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Selina Kyle/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selina Kyle, the Catwoman, leapt across the rooftops illuminated by the full moon. Every impact sent a jolt through her body. She knew that she didn't have much time left, but she still had to be careful with her maneuvers. One wrong step and she would tumble into the darkness. But if she didn't hurry, she would fall into something else entirely.</p><p>A mere hour earlier she had been locked in combat against Poison Ivy and her plants and drones with Batman by her side. Ivy typically kept to herself these days, but even the slightest of perceived slights would send her out on a rampage. Selina had been dealing with Ivy's mind controlled police officers and plant monsters while Batman did his best to talk Ivy down and simultaneously devise an antidote to her current strain of toxins.</p><p>Selina was more than capable of handling herself, gliding between her opponents like a trained dancer, leaving piles of unconscious bodies in her wake. A momentary distraction from a drone was all it took to prevent her from noticing the sizable tentacle swinging towards her. Struck across the stomach, Selina was knocked backwards into Batman, jostling him from his position. An accident that proved fortuitous for him, as a cloud of spores meant for him were shot into Selina's face instead.</p><p>She fell to her knees in a coughing fit, lungs coated with a layer of plant matter as whatever Ivy had planned for Batman was absorbed into Catwoman's system instead. Batman took full advantage of this opportunity he was granted and dispersed his just finished anti-toxin into the area. All at once, Ivy's mind controlled drones fell to the ground and her plant monsters shriveled and died. Ivy cried out in pain as the anti-toxin stunted her powers and killed her children.</p><p>Batman helped Catwoman to her feet, her breathing already returned to normal. “Thanks for the assist,” he grumbled. Selina was never sure where his eyes were looking underneath that cowl, but she was positive that he was avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“The mighty Batman thanking little old me?” Selina smirked, her finger trailing across his chest. “Am I finally getting through that thick, brooding shell of yours?” Batman avoided her question, raising his gauntlet to her. A wavering blue light sprung from it, running over Catwoman's body. She struck a pose, cocking her hip to the side and lithely stretching her arms above her head. “Oh my, Batman,” she purred. “If you wanted some pictures of me, you only had to ask.”</p><p>He glowered at her joke, “I'm running a scan of your body to see what damage that gas meant for me did to you.” Annoyed, Selina let her arms drop and him finish his scan. Batman studied the results on his gauntlet readout for a moment, “Everything seems fine. Mild increase in endorphins, but that could just be from the fight.” Finding no answers, he turned to the downed villain, hoisting Ivy off the ground. Summoning the Batmobile, he forced her slumped head to look at his. “The gas you sprayed Catwoman with,” he growled, the same pitch as the engine's roar. “What did it do?”</p><p>“It was a special strain that was <em>supposed</em> to be just for you,” Ivy answered, her last words accented with a glare in Catwoman's direction. “Make you my extra special pet. But that and everything else is ruined now.”</p><p>“Then take it out of her,” Batman demanded.</p><p>“Don't need to,” Ivy confessed. “It was a variation of the primary strain, so your anti-toxin should have neutralized it. Most of it, at least,” she shrugged. “I certainly wouldn't want to do anything rude to her, Selina would <em>never</em> forgive me.” She turned her head to the frustrated woman. “Would you, dear?”</p><p>“Oh, Pamela,” Selina “fawned”. “You know me so well.”</p><p>“There you have it,” Ivy concluded, her arms spread as wide as her weakened state would allow. “Now get me back to Arkham already. I left some babies behind that desperately need their mother.” Batman tightened his grip on her arm. Ivy rolled her eyes, “Three potted plants that the guards let me tend to in my cell. Nothing that could possibly be dangerous, I just left them behind the last time I escaped.”</p><p>Satisfied with her answer, Batman strapped her into a rear seat that sprouted from the Batmobile. Once she was firmly locked in place, he turned back to Catwoman. “I don't doubt that she was telling the truth, but I would still suggest you isolate yourself for the night,” he advised. “There's no telling what those spores could do to you, so it's best to keep yourself someplace safe.”</p><p>Selina sidled up to him and stroked his arm. “A cozy night in sounds right up my alley,” she purred. “Care to join me? You could give me a <em>thorough</em> examination.” Batman shrugged her off, turning back to the Batmobile. “I have a lot of work to do tonight. But contact me if anything strange happens.”</p><p>“Sure,” Selina pouted. Always so serious, he was. Never letting his mask slip, never letting the perfect image of The Batman falter. Never having time for her, even when she blatantly threw herself at him. She stood silently and watched him slip inside his big, fancy car. As he drove away, she kicked herself. Why did she even bother trying? He was never going to change.</p><p>The same could not be said for Selina Kyle, who felt a shifting inside of her body as she made her way back to her apartment. She hadn't even made it halfway before Ivy's toxin finally took hold. At first her breathing hitched, but soon she felt an unmistakable tingling in her loins. She knew exactly what was happening, and she swore to pay Ivy back for this, one way or another.</p><p>Every jump across a roof sent a jolt through her body, and her pussy burned harder each time. She knew she didn't have much time left, and still so long to get back home. She already knew what she had to do to get through this night, namely fucking herself silly, but the question quickly became: Would she be able to do it from the comfort of her own home, or down in a dirty alley. Where some filthy hobo might stumble across her and force his reeking cock into her-</p><p>Good lord, what had Ivy done to her? Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Selina redoubled her efforts to get home. Why did Ivy have to attack the Gotham docks? Selina's apartment was on the complete opposite end of the city! District by district she ran, slowing with every jump. The effort was taking its toll on her, and she would soon falter.</p><p>A mere three blocks from her apartment was where she finally stumbled. Her mind distracted, she misjudged a jump and would have crashed into the side of the building had her reflexes not kicked in. Dragging herself onto the roof, Selina admitted her failure. She had gotten so close, but she could run no farther. She took a moment to catch her breath and didn't even realize that she had already started rubbing her mound.</p><p>She couldn't do it on the rooftop, too exposed. With the advent of drones in the hands of the public, she would never be able to live down someone spreading a video on the internet, even worse if some villain in town used it as blackmail material. She needed to do this some place secure. She didn't even consider an alley, refusing to let those thoughts back into her head. Fire escapes have the barred grates, way too open. But a balcony would have solid walls. With no other real options, a balcony would have to do. Not a high-rise, still too exposed. Something small and lower to the ground. But not so low that anyone could hear her from the street. She knew this was going to be loud. She could only hope that it was late enough that the homeowner would sleep right through it.</p><p>She found her target: fifth floor and street facing. Couldn't run the risk of neighbors catching her either. She slipped down to it, assessing the location. No furniture, meant nobody went out to it often. A single window that she dared not peer inside. No telling if the occupant was still awake, best to just lay down beneath it, rub one out, and see if she can make it home afterwards.</p><p>And so she did, unzipping her catsuit to let her pussy finally breathe. A shiver ran up her body as the cold night air licked at her lips. She bit her lip to stifle a moan as her fingers went to work. Gliding across her lower lips she gently stroked at herself, jolts of electricity arcing up her spine. Her clit grew engorged and she firmly rubbed her thumb against it. A quiet, “Fuck!” escaped her mouth.</p><p>Her moans grew harder and harder to quiet. As her fingers masterfully worked away at her pussy, she shifted positions, now sitting against the balcony wall with her legs spread wide. Her head rolled back, eyes squeezed shut, she was so close! Her hips bucked against her hand, desperate for a release that finally came. Euphoria shot from her core, a hearty moan rasping from her throat. Her body shaking with the impact. Finally, she came down from the high, her head rolling forward, she opened her eyes.</p><p>Only to lock them with the occupant of the room her balcony was attached to. A young boy with copper hair leaned against his window, gawking at her. Selina's eyes widened as well, not having made a plan for if she got caught. Improv wasn't her finest skill, but it's what she would have to do.</p><p>“H-Hello,” Selina bashfully greeted the boy, internally kicking herself for not just running. The boy timidly opened his window. “Who are you?” he whispered.</p><p>Surprised that her suit didn't immediately give her away but grateful nonetheless, Selina answered, “I... I'm just a stray kitty who...” She thought for a moment, trying to come up with some reason she was there and kicking herself for offering too much information. “Who needed to stretch her legs!”</p><p>The boy quietly accepted her answer, but Selina noticed that he was avoiding her gaze. Looking down at herself, she realized why. Her suit was still unzipped to the bottom, leaving her pussy entirely exposed and some considerable cleavage on display. Flustered but needing to stay in control, she ignored her undress. “Well, it was nice meeting you, but I really should be go-” She froze, her eyes locking onto the boy. He was still avoiding her gaze, but was also adjusting his pajama bottoms. He was doing his best to hide an unmistakable bulge. Once Selina's eyes crossed over it, they didn't leave.</p><p>It was a cock. A cock all for her. Nobody had to know. Nobody would ever know. These thoughts and more flooded her mind. Selina tried to fight them off, knowing it was just the toxin interfering with her senses, but they were just too strong, too many.</p><p>“You look like you're having a little problem there,” Selina purred, her hands tiptoeing across the windowsill the boy knelt in. “Why don't you let this little kitty help you with that?” He shirked as she approached, but she smiled at him. “Don't be afraid, Kitty's not going to hurt you.” He relaxed and she slowly pulled down his bottoms.</p><p>His young cock sprang up, throbbing with need. Selina admired it for a moment. It was short but achingly thick. He definitely still had room to grow, but this was going to be a thing of beauty one day. She rubbed her face along it, feeling its heat on her face. Its smell imprinted itself in her nose, and to Selina, it smelled heavenly.</p><p>She looked up into the boy's eyes and gave his cock a lick, dragging her tongue slowly up his length. He shuddered, grabbing the sides of the windowsill for balance. She lathered his cock on all sides with her tongue, licking it over only as a feline could. But that wasn't enough. She needed more. She wrapped her full lips around his tip and sucked. Hard.</p><p>The boy let out a moan and slumped forward, Selina's head keeping him up. She took his entire length in her mouth, her tongue wrapping around his cock. “What's- what are you-” the boy gasped. Selina did not let up, she had to finish things with this. Blowing a child while under the influence of Poison Ivy's lust spores was something she could write off, eventually forget. And there's no way she would actually have sex with a child. Absolutely no way. Not at all.</p><p>“It- I feel funny-” the boy's gasping grew louder as his hips thrust about in a shaky manner. Selina had already figured that she was giving him his first blowjob, but his very first orgasm? At least she could rest easy knowing she did something exceptionally special for this kid. She pulled herself off him, her hand gently stroking away. “Just let it out,” she purred. “You're just giving Kitty some milk.”</p><p>She stroked his cock harder, but didn't need to put in much effort. The boy cried out as his hips bucked forward. Selina tilted her head back and opened her mouth wide. Rope after rope of thick, gooey cum spurted from his cock, showering her face and landing on her waiting tongue.</p><p>He tasted delicious. Selina was unsure if it was the toxin messing with her or just the boy's diet, but she wasn't complaining. She wiped the cum off her face with the back of her hand and licked it off like a cat. Everything worked out just fine. She got her rocks off, Kid got a blowjob, and she also got a shot of protein. Now to just cut ties forev-</p><p>“Um...” The boy stammered, still reeling slightly from his powerful orgasm. “Did- Did Kitty enjoy her milk?”</p><p>Selina froze. That was her cum line. Nothing turned her on more. She didn't care that she had set him up for it, that was her cum line.</p><p>“Get on the bed.”</p><p>The boy, though startled, did as she asked. Selina climbed in through his window after him. She took in the room for the first time. Toys strewn around the room. Posters of cartoons she didn't recognize were pinned to the wall. Boxes were lined up along one of the walls. His bed sheets were covered in little robots. This was unmistakably a child's room. But Selina didn't care. Toxin be damned, she was going to rock this kid's world.</p><p>But first, a measure of safety. “Where are you parents?,” she asked, toying with the clasp on her leather hood. “Um,” the boy answered, regretting leaving his pajama bottoms by the window. “We're moving tomorrow, but we couldn't move everything at once. So they're spending the night at our new place while I stay here. Tomorrow we're gonna pack up my stuff into the big van!” His excitement at the prospect finally outweighed his nervousness.</p><p>Selina smiled. Not only was there no one else here to overhear them, but they wouldn't even live here past tomorrow. She was a bit concerned about fucking a kid who lived so close to her, but they were moving somewhere far away that she would never see him again. Happy with his answer, she undid the clasp and dropped her leather hood to the floor.</p><p>The boy watched her in awe as she slid her catsuit to the floor, first taking a moment to finally let her full breasts breathe. She rubbed her stiff nipples, sore from being encased in their leathery prison. Enjoying his rapturous gaze, Selina turned around as she shimmied the suit down past her hips, sticking her ass out for him. She wiggled it around as she slipped her legs free and straightened her back out. She held her pose for a moment before spinning on her heel to face him once more. The boy was laid against his pillows, his young cock pointing at the ceiling.</p><p>Selina smiled at him and slowly crawled her way up the bed to him. She straddled his hips, her pussy grinding against his cock. He gasped. She stroked her hand through his hair, gently grasped the back of his head. She angled him to look at her and slowly leaned in towards him. Their kiss was gentle, sweet even. It swiftly grew in intensity, Selina's hips matching her mouth. She ground against the boy with a desperate need. A need that would not go unfulfilled as she raised her hips and sank herself down onto his cock.</p><p>They both let out moans at the sensation and Selina pressed her forehead against the boy's as she got accustomed to his girth. Breathing heavily, she asked him, with a husky whisper, “Are you ready?” The boy could only nod.</p><p>Selina slowly raised her hips, just enough to feel the edge of his tip at her entrance before lowering herself back down. She rose and fell with a steady rhythm, his thick cock spearing her pussy. She took him down to the base and ground her hips against him. She directed his hands to her hips, guiding him every step of the way.</p><p>Her orgasm came faster than she expected, the toxins no doubt still playing their part. Her pussy tightened around the boy's cock and she let out a loud cry before collapsing onto him. She caught her breath and it took her a minute to realize that her breasts were smothering the boy. She chuckles and let him breathe, but instead he whined. She swiftly realized why: She came too fast, he hadn't yet.</p><p>Selina would never be one to be called a selfish lover, so she rolled them both over, leaving the boy on top. Naturally, he was confused. The boy had no knowledge of sexual intercourse, so it fell to her to teach him every step of the way. “Grab your cock,” she said gently. The boy's puzzled expression told her everything. Selina awkwardly cleared her throat. “Um... Grab your...” She paused, unsure which term to use. “What do you call your...” She trailed off but gestured towards his crotch.</p><p>“My wiener?” the boy asked. The latest reminder that she was having sex with a child sent a shiver up Selina's spine. But this time, the shiver was different. “Yes,” she gasped. “Grab your wiener. Rub it up against my pussy. Feels good, yeah?” They ground their genitals together, the boy moaning with the sensation. “Now, take it down a bit lower. That's it! Stick your wiener in my pussy!”</p><p>The boy successfully inserted himself into her velvety folds, but once inside drew another blank. “Remember what I did?” she asked, her breath ragged. “Pull your wiener out a bit, and then push your wiener back in.” He pulled himself out, but just a tad too far and slipped out of her pussy. He gasped in surprise, but Selina gently chuckled.</p><p>“It's okay, you'll get the hang of it. Now just put your wiener back into my pussy.” He pushed himself back inside of her. “That's it. Now like you did before, pull your wiener out and then push it back in.” He pulled back, remembering not to go as far out that time, and pushed himself back in. That earned a pleasant moan from Selina. “Mmm, that's it,” she purred. “Just like that.”</p><p>Every motion of the boy sent sparks to Selina's brain. She had taken better and bigger lovers before. As a thief, she knew how to blend into high society and multiple times used sex as an avenue to get access to her goal. Other times using it to get herself out of sticky situations. On the rare occasion when she got caught by a guard, or when someone was refusing to give up necessary information. But of all the lovers she had taken, somehow this no experience little boy was giving her the best fuck of her life. She didn't know how, she didn't know why (though it probably was due to Poison Ivy's lust toxins fucking up her brain chemistry), but this child's awkward thrusts felt like she was getting pounded by a pro.</p><p>“YES!” Selina cried as another orgasm ripped through her. “Your wiener feels so good! Keep fucking me with your wiener, Little Boy!”</p><p>The boy slowed for a moment, “My name is-” Selina swiftly pulled him town and smothered him between her breasts. She still had enough faculties to know that she couldn't let him finish that sentence. She couldn't learn his name. That would make it real. She could get out of this, guilt free if he's a nameless kid, but if she molested little Jimmy Williams down the street, that's a real person. She can't walk away from that.</p><p>But those were thoughts for Tomorrow Selina. Today Selina was getting drilled by a boy she hoped was older than ten. His thrusts, which had found a rhythm, were slowly growing erratic. He was going to cum soon, and Selina wasn't far behind him. “Miss Kitty,” the boy moaned. “I- I...”</p><p>“Me too!” Selina cried, her nails dragging along his back. “Kitty wants your milk so bad! Fill Kitty up with your milk!”</p><p>Selina came first, a powerful, screaming orgasm. She fell back onto his pillows, her body jolting with pleasure. The boy's hips buckled as he unloaded pulse after pulse of cum deep into her pussy. His hips never stopped moving, pulling him back just a tad too far again. He didn't stop his hips, thrusting forward with every jolt, now firing ropes across Selina's body. Most of it splattering on her stomach, a few ropes lashing onto her breasts, and one expertly fired all the way up to her face. He collapsed onto his bed, his small chest rising with his ragged breaths.</p><p>Selina sat up and admired herself. Now leaning up against his headpost with her legs spread wide, she watched as the cum oozed out of her well fucked pussy and the splatters of cum across her lithe body. She idly lapped up what was around her face. Still delicious. She looked over at the gasping child who did this to her. She didn't know if the toxin's effects would be permanent, but at that moment she didn't care.</p><p>Selina glanced over at the clock. It was only 12:30. The boy's parents wouldn't be back until morning at the earliest. Thinking it over, she had taken this boy's first kiss, his first blowjob, and his first fuck. She decided that she would take the rest of the night to take the rest of his firsts.</p><p>Once he recovered, she dove back on him. Fucking him in every position that came to mind and didn't require someone bigger than him. She taught him how to eat pussy and her ass, and had him fuck her ass for good measure. She pretended to leave through the window only to entice him to fuck her while she was still halfway through it. But all good things must come to an end, and the pair fell asleep, snuggled together on his bed sheets covered in little robots.</p><p>Selina awoke before the morning came, already a habit of hers. She looked down at the little boy nestled in her breasts and felt affection, not lust. The toxins had to have worn off. She would still get Batman to give her a once over, in time. But when she glanced at her own body, she remembered the state she had left herself in. Hardly a square inch of her body remained untouched by the boy's cum. Both holes down below were oozing with his milk. She desperately needed to wash up, but she had no idea when the boy's parents would get home, and she very well couldn't get caught taking a shower. And besides, she was only three blocks from home, she could easily make the run, unseen.</p><p>Her suit remained the only issue. It had been ignored the entire night, but she didn't want to have to handle the dry cleaning fee, let alone answer their questions if she were to don it in her current, cum soaked state. The sun hadn't quite come up yet. It was still dark enough for her to streak home. But that meant leaving immediately. No goodbyes, no morning sex, she just had to cut her ties and walk away. That was her plan the whole time. So why was it suddenly so hard?</p><p>She knew that the toxins had messed with her head. That wasn't her. Catwoman was stronger than this. And so, without any lingering doubts, she flung open the window, tossed her suit out onto the balcony and slid through herself, making sure not to wake her little lover when she closed the window behind her.</p><p>Making sure to at least put her boots on, Selina found that streaking through the city was rather easy. She made sure to stay out of sight in the first place, so it wasn't much different. Breezier, for sure. She quickly returned to her apartment and several angry cats having been left without food for so very, very long. She apologized to them and opened up their cans, but knew full well that they were capable of fending for themselves. They just got greedy sometimes.</p><p>Selina took a long overdue shower. The hot water washed away the previous day's aches, and the previous day's copious amounts of cum. She couldn't help but let her thoughts drift back to him, the little copper haired boy who had, so inexpertly, claimed her for the night. There was no doubt left in her mind that Ivy's toxins were forcing this infatuation, and she resolved to contact Batman about it. He always knew how to fix Ivy's problems.</p><p>Stepping from the shower, she dressed herself in her purple silk robe. She made a light breakfast and checked the news, a small smile across her face as she read the article about Ivy's attack on the docks. She was relieved to see that her mishap with the tentacle had gone unmentioned. With nothing else to do but wait for Batman to be active, Selina decided to take a little cat nap. After all, she had certainly earned some rest.</p><p>*****************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Selina awoke to a knocking at her door. This was unusual. She kept to herself in the apartment complex, keeping that sweet spot of friendly but indifferent. The complex didn't allow solicitors, and any villains that found her hideout wouldn't just knock on the door and patiently wait. Peering through the peephole, she spied a pleasant enough looking woman on the other side, dirty blonde hair in a bob.</p><p>Deciding to risk it, Selina opened the door but kept the deadbolt latched. “Yes?” she asked curtly. “Can I help you?” The woman beamed, “Oh, we don't need any help, just wanted to introduce ourselves. We're the Scribners, your new neighbors!” Selina was aware that the adjacent apartment to hers had recently become vacant, but she hadn't heard anything about anyone moving in. Granted, she didn't hear much of anything from anyone at this complex, but the point remained. Regardless, the woman outside her door seemed fine, so Selina undid the deadbolt and fully opened the door.</p><p>“Well, I'm Selina,” she introduced herself, as friendly as she could manage. “It's nice to meet you...”</p><p>“Jenny!” the woman offered a handshake that Selina shook. Jenny gestured to a man behind her on his phone. “That's my husband Bill. He would have introduced himself but he just <em>had </em>to take a call.” Jenny overexaggeratedly rolled her eyes. Bill mouthed a quick sorry and resumed his pacing. “Oh,” Jenny remembered, beckoning to her lower right. “Come on, don't be shy. This is our son, Oliver.”</p><p>Selina's breath caught in her throat as a familiar, copper haired boy entered her door frame. He stared up at Selina with wide eyes, his mouth agape. Selina's body tensed, though in fear or anticipation, she couldn't say. The pit in her stomach rivaled No Man's Land. Not wanting to make a scene, she knelt down and introduced herself. “Hi there, Oliver. My name is Selina. It's so nice to meet you.” Oliver didn't say anything, he was shy the night before, so this probably knocked it into overdrive.</p><p>“Oh, he's just shy,” Jenny confirmed, patting her son on the head. “But he'll open up if you get to know him.”</p><p>“I think I just might,” Selina mused. “How old is he?”</p><p>“He just turned eight,” Jenny answered.</p><p>“Eight years old, huh?” Selina said, reality sinking in. “They grow up so fast.”</p><p>“Oh, they sure do,” Jenny beamed. “Now we were just-” A frustrated sigh came from behind her as Bill angrily put his phone in his pocket. “What's wrong, Bill?” she asked her husband.</p><p>“Well, it's that darn moving company again,” he griped. “They said they were having issues moving Oliver's bed. Something about it being sticky? I don't know.” Selina's face flushed but she kept her mouth tightly shut.</p><p>“I'm going to have to head down there and see what the issue is,” Bill continued. “Agh, and then I'm going to have to head straight to the DMV, my license just expired.”</p><p>“Wait, you're going to be gone all day?” Jenny asked. “But I have to leave for work soon! Oliver can't be alone for that long! We already left him all alone in our old apartment last night! Who knows what could have happened to him!”</p><p>“Somebody could have taken advantage of him,” Selina said, knowingly.</p><p>“Exactly, thank you!” Jenny cried. “What are we going to do, Bill?”</p><p>Selina's urges spoke for her, “I could watch him.” Oliver's eyes lit up but Jenny politely refused, “Oh, no we couldn't possibly impose such a thing.”</p><p>“It's no trouble,” Selina assured her. “After all, I <em>adore</em> little boys.” Her eye contact with Oliver remained unbroken.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Jenny was still hesitant to burden a veritable stranger with this. “I heard some cats coming from your place earlier. Aren't they territorial? Wouldn't they-”</p><p>Selina interrupted, “Oh, I know one Kitty that would <em>love</em> to play with him.” She licked her lips.</p><p>“Well that's just wonderful,” Jenny relented. “Okay, if you're sure he won't be any trouble.”</p><p>Deciding to just lay it on thick, Selina replied, “My pussy can't wait.”</p><p>“So sweet,” Jenny smiled. She knelt down to her son. “Now Oliver,” she started. “You be good today. Don't cause any trouble, and do whatever Miss Selina tells you to do, okay?” Oliver nodded, but his eyes never left Selina, who leaned against her door frame idly playing with the knot holding her robe together. Jenny gave him a kiss on the cheek and ushered him into Selina's apartment as she and her husband headed out for the day.</p><p>Selina locked the door and started making her way to her bedroom. Before Oliver could speak up she had already untied her robe and let it slip down to the floor. She flaunted her toned ass for the boy as she walked across her apartment. She sidled up to the frame, her leg sliding up to accent her figure. “Well,” she purred, her eyes smoky with lust. “What are you waiting for? Kitty wants more milk.” Oliver stumbled into her room in a daze. Selina crawled up into bed with him. She decided she would call Batman some other time. After all, he never had time for her. And now? She had all the time in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Catnip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Selina spends some quality time with her favorite neighbor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, sorry I took *checks calendar* Jesus, almost four months to write this. The concept ended up changing on me halfway through writing it, but I'm still very happy with how it turned out. I'm marking this as chapter 2 of 2 but I might still make a third one. Just not going to leave any ambiguity in that regard. Anyway, I hope you like it, please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenny Scribner rushed up the stairs of her new apartment building. While she was usually one to enjoy her work, today was different. Today she had left her precious baby boy all alone. She and Billy had already left him by himself the night before in their old apartment. Who knows what could have happened to him in the time she was gone. He could be hurt, or scared, or god forbid, hungry!</p><p>But then Jenny's mad dash up the stairs slowed. She caught her breath with a small chuckle. How could she have forgotten? She hadn't left Oliver alone at all! He was staying with their oh so kind new neighbor Selina! Jenny lightly slapped her forehead as she laughed at her panic. Oliver was fine, she had left him in some very capable hands.</p><p>When she finally reached the top floor, any remnants of her nerves had settled. With her heart full with anticipation to see her little boy again, she knocked on Selina's door. A moment passed and the door opened a crack, the chain holding it tight. Selina poked her head from behind the door, her hair disheveled and a glaze in her eyes. The shoulder that Jenny could see was bare.</p><p>"Oh, hi Mrs. Scribner," Selina smiled. "What can I help you with?"</p><p>"I'm just here to pick up Oliver," Jenny replied, beaming. "And please, call me Jenny."</p><p>"Jenny. Right," Selina hummed. She paused for a moment, a little slower on the uptake than she was in the morning. "One second." Selina closed the door, but didn't immediately open back up. Jenny could hear some fabric swishing for a moment before the chain was undone. On the other side was Selina, now covered up by her purple robe. Hastily tied, it hung loose on her frame. Her cleavage was deep and her toned legs were on full display.</p><p>"I hope Oliver wasn't any trouble," Jenny said as she entered the apartment.</p><p>"No trouble at all," Selina mused. "He played with my pussy all day."</p><p>"How was he with your cats?" Jenny asked.</p><p>"My pussy just loves him. Couldn't get enough."</p><p>Jenny smiled, "That's so sweet."</p><p>Selina smiled back, "He gave it so much milk."</p><p>"He's such a kind boy," Jenny said, before pausing. "Oops! I think he might have gotten some on you!" Selina looked where Jenny was pointing and noticed a white blob on her left breast. She scooped it up with an unhurried finger and slowly lapped it up.</p><p>She purred a laugh, "Can't let some perfectly good protein go to waste."</p><p>"Calcium," Jenny corrected. Selina hummed noncommittally. "So where is Oliver?"</p><p>"Right," Selina remembered. "He tired himself out earlier, so I left him on my bed so he could nap." She led the way to her bedroom, her body unable to keep the swing out of her hips.</p><p>Upon entering her bedroom, Selina froze. Her daze had left her forgetful, and she could not have forgotten something more important. Oliver was fully spread out on her bed, pants nowhere to be found. His young penis coated in her juices and a small puddle of his own leaked out. He was sweaty, his hair was a mess, and his shirt was stained. She wracked her brain trying to think of a plan but Jenny walked in the room before she could take any action.</p><p>Jenny saw her baby boy on Selina's bed and gasped. Selina began an excuse when Jenny sighed and shook her head. "Boys," she muttered.</p><p>Surprised, Selina hesitated a moment before latching on to her proverbial life boat. "Right?" she forced a laugh. She glanced around the room looking for the boy's pants to no avail. Jenny moved to pick up her son but Selina stopped her. "Oh please," she said, sliding around her. "Let me. I'm already plenty... uh... dirty."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Jenny asked. "I really don't mind."</p><p>"I need to take a shower anyway," Selina assured her. She bent down to the dozing boy and gently shook him. His eyes fluttered as he woke up. "Hey there, Sleepy Head," Selina began, before being interrupted. Oliver sleepily leaned into her and planted his lips onto hers. Selina froze in shock as his little tongue slipped into her mouth. She squeaked as his tiny hand slipped into her robe and pulled out her breast.</p><p>Suddenly glad that she hadn't let his mother wake him up, Selina gently pushed Oliver off. She covered herself back up and bashfully turned to Jenny. She gave the only response she could think of, a weak, "Boys."</p><p>Jenny returned to her a bemused smile, "I think he likes you." Selina could only thank her lucky stars that Jenny seemed to be okay with her half naked son kissing and fondling a grown woman. She helped Oliver out of her bed and he slowly followed his mother back to their apartment; his sleepiness seeming to outweigh his shyness in regards to his pantslessness.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Selina could not be happier with her new arrangement. She had a new little boy toy living a very thin wall away, and his parents were so generous in allowing her time with him. They frequently needed a babysitter, and she was more than happy to watch their son. They never questioned why she would give her time so freely, but Selina was more than happy to work pro bone-o.</p><p>Late at night in Oliver's room, Selina sat on her knees as she lovingly lathered her tongue over the boy's erection. Another marathon session was nearing its end, and Selina wanted her fill. "I love this little wiener of yours," she purred, planting kisses along it. "Are you close?" Oliver nodded, unable to speak. "Good. Kitty wants her milk." Oliver threw his head back with a moan as he shot rope after rope of hot, sticky cum all over Selina's face.</p><p>Once the second rope hit her, the door to the boy's bedroom swung open. Selina froze as the Scribner's walked into the room, watching their little boy paint her face white. It was over. She knew she was living in a fantasy and that Ivy's toxins had messed with her head. It made her careless. All she could focus on in the moment was her needs and the needs of that little boy. She could always run, but that meant giving all of this up, not just her affair but her quiet life. She would never be able to show her face in Gotham again. Why had she been so stupid and given them her real name?! Selina braced herself for their outrage.</p><p>Bill began to speak but Jenny quickly shushed him. "Quiet, Billy!" She whispered. "You'll wake him." Selina turned to look at the boy gasping for breath on his bed. Sure, he was tired, but that was only because Selina had been fucking him for quite some time. But that couldn't possibly have been enough to explain away his state of undress. Or hers. Or the fact that they just watched their son blow a load on her face. That was still dripping down her body.</p><p>"Oh, this boy just hates to wear pants, doesn't he?" Jenny chuckled, eliciting a laugh from her husband.</p><p>"I remember doing the same when I was a boy," Bill smiled, reminiscing about his childhood. "Called them 'leg prisons' I think."</p><p>"And thank you so much for helping him feel comfortable with it," Jenny said to Selina.</p><p>Selina stammered for a moment, still unable to keep up with the current angle. "How do you mean?" she finally asked.</p><p>"You took your clothes off too, didn't you?" Jenny asked matter-of-factually. "You're so good to him."</p><p>"Oh yes!" Selina agreed hesitantly. "That's absolutely why I'm naked with your also naked child." She had to fight to keep from covering herself up. Never one to be shy with her body, it was their lack of reactions to her nudity that made her uncomfortable.</p><p>Bill looked at his son adoringly once more. "I've never seen him fall asleep so fast," he noted as Oliver's soft snores slowly filled the room. "Must have been that massage you gave him."</p><p>It took Selina a moment to catch his meaning and her face flushed the hardest it had since she was a girl. Not only because he had made reference to her blowing his son, but it served as an acute reminder that she was still wearing Oliver's money shot. A hand reflexively shot to her face, prompting a gasp from Jenny.</p><p>"Oh, dear!" she exclaimed, hurrying out to the hall. "Let me grab you a towel." Selina again was lost for words. There was no way they were okay with this. But it just kept happening. Jenny returned shortly with the towel that Selina immediately cleaned herself up with.</p><p>"I should be going," Selina began, before noticing Oliver's leg slip off his bed. During their whole conversation, none of them had bothered to tuck the poor boy in. Being the closest, she felt obligated to take care of him. But she had to take back the reigns. "I'll just put him to bed first," she hummed, a lot on her mind and trying not to show it. Slowly rising to her feet, she prowled over to the sleeping boy.</p><p>As she gently lifted him to the center of the bed, Selina made sure to stick her ass out for his parents. This was what she was best at, aside from thievery. When it came to interpersonal matters, the best weapon was always her body. Turn up the sex appeal and you can wriggle your way out of anything. And despite the fact that she had nothing to wriggle out of at the moment, it helped calm her nerves. She felt comfortable when she felt sexy.</p><p>She turned an eye back to the Scribner's. Jenny was pretty enough. A short red bob framed her round face. Her hips and bust were defined, but motherhood had not been the kindest to her. She had either put on weight or never lost the pregnancy pounds, but it wasn't wholly detrimental.</p><p>On the other hand, middle age had hit Bill like a truck. A paunch belly, his brown hair was balding, and an uneven shave made for an unappealing picture. Not ugly as his handsome, youthful features were clearly being hidden behind decades of improper self care. Selina would call him the definition of a sad sack if he wasn't clearly so happy with his life. Though, certainly not someone Selina could see herself taking home for the night.</p><p>But she would fuck them both if it meant she could stay with Oliver.</p><p>Ivy's toxins had done a number on her, of that she had no doubt. This craving she had for a little boy was not natural and sticking around much longer than she had hoped. But for the moment, all she cared about was survival.</p><p>As Selina gently laid Oliver down on his robot sheets, Jenny noted his dirtied frame. "I should get him in the bath," she mused.</p><p>"No need for that," Selina purred, nestling up alongside the boy. "Let him sleep. I can clean him up." Before Jenny could insist, Selina knelt her head down and gently lapped at Oliver's prepubescent penis. She worked her tongue around, sensually cleaning up the reminder of their time together that evening. She cradled his young balls and took his member between her lips, softly sucking up any remaining cum from his shaft.</p><p>At last, she pulled herself off the boy with a faint pop. She gently laid his covers over him and took a moment to admire her little lover. As she rose back to her feet, her eyes quickly glanced from one parent to another. Jenny remained with her passive, pleasant smile. Billy's smile was placid as well, but she noted a slight reddening of his cheeks.</p><p>"Again, thank you so much for watching him," Jenny whispered so as not to wake her son. "Are you sure we can't pay you or anything?"</p><p>"Please," Selina murmured. "His pleasure is my reward." Jenny fawned and pulled her in for a hug. A hug that Selina momentarily balked at, considering her nudity. But the hug was short and friendly. Turning her attention to Bill, she decided to test the waters once more. With a sway in her hips she approached the homely man. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her generous chest into his. "I'm so glad he has such a strong male presence in his life," she whispered into his ear. "I love a strong man."</p><p>Only for a moment, Bill's breath hitched. His back straightened. His hands trembled with a yearning to wander. Selina smiled into his neck. If this man had a shell, she could crack it. A backup plan if she ever needed one.</p><p>Not wanting to give him any further ideas, the naked woman pulled herself away from the married man and walked past his wife. Collecting her discarded clothing, she lingered at the door. Part of her wanted to just crawl into bed alongside Oliver, but she knew it was time to leave. The Scribner's escorted her to the front door, Selina flaunting her ass all the way.</p><p>Jenny offered her a drink, but Selina had drank enough for one evening. Ignoring Jenny's reminder of her clothes, she strutted out to the hallway, pausing for a moment to send a lingering glance to Bill. Who cheerfully wished her a good night. Frustrated at his continued lack of reactions, Selina stomped her way back to her apartment.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Jenny and Bill laid in bed, each reading their books at an unhurried pace. The "massage" incident a week behind them, Selina had offered to let little Oliver spend the night in her place. While they were fully capable of watching him that night, they knew how much their son adored his new neighbor/babysitter and telling him no would just break his little heart. And after all, it's not like Jenny had anything to worry about with her son in Selina's capable hands.</p><p>"FUCK YES! RIGHT THERE! DON'T STOP!" came the cries echoing through two apartments. Jenny licked her finger before turning a page.</p><p>"I didn't realize the walls were so thin here," Bill mused as he took a moment to clean his reading glasses.</p><p>"You'd think the Realtor would have mentioned something like that," Jenny pondered.</p><p>"KEEP FUCKING ME OLIVER! JUST LIKE THAT!"</p><p>"Well, I suppose with how quiet Miss Kyle usually is..." Bill thought, scratching his chin. "Might not have occurred to them in the first place."</p><p>"You know," Jenny nodded. "You're probably right about that."</p><p>"PUT YOUR WEINER IN MY ASS OLIVER! FUCK MY ASS WITH YOUR LITTLE BOY WEINER!"</p><p>Bill smiled, "It's nice that they get along so well."</p><p>"Oh, isn't it?" Jenny hummed. "I remember driving my babysitter up the wall." The parents shared a chuckle as they reminisced about their childhoods. Billy set his book down and wrapped an arm around his wife. Jenny leaned into his shoulder and the pair took a moment to enjoy each other's company.</p><p>"SPANK MY ASS OLIVER! I WANT MY ASS COVERED IN LITTLE RED HANDPRINTS! FUCK, I LOVE HAVING SEX WITH THIS EIGHT YEAR OLD BOY! ...What? No, no don't worry about it. I'm proving a point. Just to myself. Like I said, don't worry about it. I'm not go-OOOOOOOH FUUUU~UUUUCK YEEEEEEES!!! FILL MY ASS UP!"</p><p>"Oh my god, that was amazing. You always cum so much. Oh? You have more milk for Kitty? Lie back, let Kitty take care of you."</p><p>Jenny and Bill Scribner drifted away to Dreamland accompanied by the slurps and gasps emanating from their beloved neighbor's bedroom.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Enough was enough. Selina Kyle had been, very blatantly, having sex with a young boy and his parents seemed completely uninterested. With only a preliminary scan, she had no idea the full effects of Ivy's toxin. She had put this off for far too long. Waking up alone for the first time in over a month, Selina was clear-headed enough to make the decision to finally call Batman.</p><p>She arrived at the Batcave dressed in her catsuit, neckline as plunging as ever. She had already relayed her alibi for her month plus absence: Worried about the toxin's effects, she laid low as she said she would. But one mistimed outing led to her bumping into one of her neighbors. It took every ounce of willpower she had to not jump his bones then and there. Batman took her at her word, not seeing much reason for her to lie. After all, it didn't matter to him who she slept with.</p><p>When Batman told her to strip down and get on his examination table, Selina was surprised that she wasn't as eager as she felt she should have been. After all, it's not every day you get permission to flaunt yourself for The Dark Knight. Not that it stopped her from flaunting, but her heart wasn't quite in it.</p><p>She laid back for the scanner and remained idle on the table while Batman set about pouring over the results. Not bothering to redress herself, she stretched her legs up. Footsteps from her rear caught her attention, and so she turned her attention to Bruce's ever faithful butler. "Like what you see, Pennyworth?" she purred, striking a seductive pose for him.</p><p>"Of course, Miss Kyle," Alfred said, unenthused.</p><p>Pushing her chest towards him, she pondered for a brief moment. "You know," she began. "Old Dark and Gloomy over there never gives me the time of day anymore." She trailed a finger up his chest. "Why don't you and I engage in some <em>international relations</em>?"</p><p>"Would that I was forty years younger, Miss Kyle," he replied, dryly.</p><p>Selina gave him a fleeting smirk before turning over her shoulder. "Bruce!" she called across the Batcave. "Can I fuck your butler?"</p><p>"He's busy," Batman grumbled, not looking up from his monitor.</p><p>"Spoilsport," Selina pouted.</p><p>"An absolute travesty," Alfred concluded, offering her a robe. Selina accepted the offer and lazily tied it on while Alfred collected her fallen catsuit. Joining the Dark Knight at his computer, she watched over his shoulder for the results. Two models were being examined, both of a familiar female form. The newer one passive but the first had her hip cocked.</p><p>"Oh, memories," Selina smiled, remembering much more of that night than she would ever admit.</p><p>"The concentration of toxins has considerably lessened in the past month, and with both scans I have a rough idea of the overall effect," Batman explained. Selina leaned against his chair as she took in his explanation. "Toxin was meant to make me subservient to Ivy. Achieved by increasing serotonin and dopamine levels when in her presence. Couldn't have been coded to my DNA as it affected you, so it makes sense that it wouldn't be automatically coded to hers either. You said that you felt a strong attraction to your neighbor? Was this on sight or physical contact?"</p><p>Thinking quickly, Selina answered, "Sight. First person I saw. Pretty early on too."</p><p>"Did this effect happen with anyone else?" Bruce examined the data more closely.</p><p>"No," Selina answered. "Not unless you count the dashing Mr. Pennyworth." She gave him a flirtatious wave of her fingers. Alfred did not respond or look up from his work.</p><p>"Considering I didn't have to drag you off of him," Batman grumbled. "I don't."</p><p>"Alright then," Selina said, straightening up. "What's my diagnosis doc? Am I gonna live?"</p><p>"I don't have the full picture yet, but I can make an early hypothesis," Bruce began. "The intention of the toxin was to make me Ivy's slave. There isn't any DNA coding but I did see trace chromosomal data, so I would guess that it was gender related. Explains why the attraction didn't kick in until later."</p><p>"But you were there," Selina interjected. "Although, I doubt I could be more attracted to you in the first place..."</p><p>"You also couldn't see my eyes," Bruce answered. "I wouldn't rule out eye contact being something that Ivy whipped up, but it could simply be your brain perceiving another person."</p><p>"Since it clouds perception," Selina asked, "do you think it might affect memory recall? If it gets cured, I mean."</p><p>"If it doesn't," Batman answered, "I should be able to administer a short term memory extraction. Code it to your DNA and have them lose any memories of you from the last month."</p><p>Selina took that in. "Do you see anything about it affecting further people? Aside from the initial interaction, I mean."</p><p>"Has it?" Bruce asked.</p><p>"Kind of," Selina lied. "I've run into a couple of other neighbors and they were more passive than anything. I think they might be related to the first guy. Or at least they're all roommates."</p><p>Batman grunted in thought. "If they have similar DNA, they could theoretically have some residual effects. But I would need a full analysis of the data, and that will take me a while." Finally turning in his chair to address Selina directly, he continued, "Head home and keep to yourself for the night. I'll contact you in the morning with the full results."</p><p>"And those results would help you make a cure?" A noticeable air of worry in her voice.</p><p>"Easily."</p><p>Selina sighed, "Well, I suppose I can take comfort in your confidence." She leaned against his leg and played with the hem of her robe. "But do I have to go home? Couldn't I stay here for the night? You and me, curled up by the fireplace."</p><p>Batman turned back to his computer. "I'm also busy," he grumbled.</p><p>"Of course you are." Selina sighed. As she turned away, a soft clattering approached the Cave. The bright colors of Batman's newest ward flipped into view as Robin came sliding down a pole.</p><p>"Mr. Way-" He called before noticing Selina's presence. Flustered at his mistake, he puffed up his small chest. "Oh! I mean, uh Batman! I-"</p><p>"She knows," said Batman, already back to work.</p><p>"What's the matter, Bird Boy?" Selina smiled. "Can't recognize me without my ears?"</p><p>"Oh, Catwoman!" Robin finally made the connection. "I didn't recognize you without your... It's good to see you!"</p><p>Selina chuckled. It was time for her to go. Last order of business before hitting the road was to get her catsuit back on. From the exam table where Alfred had left it, laid out with nary a wrinkle. A thought passed through her mind.</p><p>A quick glance to either side confirmed that Batman was engrossed in his Batcomputer work while Alfred was far off to the other side of the Batcave, cleaning something or other. A devilish smirk formed as she looked over at the Boy Wonder. He knew well enough to not interrupt while important business was being discussed, and he was patiently waiting until he knew for sure that it had concluded. Selina could feel the heat rising as she untied her robe and let it fall.</p><p>Robin's eyes bugged out of his head as he watched the gorgeous cat burglar sway her hips as she approached him. No words were spoken, she gave him a cock of her eyebrow as she passed him. She could hear him swivel to watch her pass so she put an extra kick into her hips as she strolled along.</p><p>Arriving at the examination table, she began the unhurried process of sliding the tight leather up her body. Making sure Robin got one last fantastic view of her ass before sliding the suit up her cheeks. Keeping her breasts exposed, she slipped her arms in the sleeves and feigned a struggle with the zipper.</p><p>"Oh Robin," she purred, startling him anew. "Would you be a dear and help me with my zipper? It's always such a hassle."</p><p>Robin's gulp echoed across the Batcave and his walk to Selina was slow and nervous. She leaned towards him to match his height. He reached up with a trembling hand at the zipper, her toned stomach glistening in the light of the Batcave. Struggling for a moment to raise it, Selina placed his free hand on her hip. The zipper glided up her body with ease until it bumped into the next obstacle: Selina's heavy breasts.</p><p>With his whole body now shaking, Robin reached up a hand and tried to delicately pull one side of the suit over her chest, but it wouldn't give. With a smokey look in her eyes, she gently placed his hand on her breast. She guided his movement, helping him push her breast down and pull the leather over place. She repeated the action on the other side, but made sure to get his thumb to rub her aching, rock hard nipple.</p><p>With her breasts now in place, she leaned back and allowed him to run the zipper up the rest of the way, but keeping much more cleavage in view than she usually does. "Couldn't have done it without you, Little Bird," Selina purred, wrapping her arms around him. "And I know just how to thank you." Before Robin could speak she planted her lips on his.</p><p>The kiss was deep, her tongue exploring his own. His knees grew weak but she held him up, placing his hand onto her breast for the third time. His small hand roamed around, finding her nipple once more and rolling it between his fingers. She moaned into his mouth. Her own hand crept down his body, deftly finding his impressive-for-his-age package. She released him from the kiss and stared at him for a moment, her emerald eyes filled with lust. "Is that a birdarang in your pocket," Selina whispered into his ear. "Or do you just want to slip this suit back off and take me somewhere private? Make me your woman, Robin."</p><p>A loud harrumph echoed through the cave. Selina blinked and stood straight up, tucking her tit back into place. "I do believe that is quite enough, Miss Kyle," Alfred stood nearby, a resolute grimace on his face. "I may tolerate your provocations but this is highly inappropriate!"</p><p>A quick glance to the other side showed Batman had turned to face them as well, and was staring daggers at Selina. "Okay, sorry," Selina apologized, her hands up defensively. "I just saw a good opportunity and grabbed it, but I see that I took things too far."</p><p>"An opportunity for what, exactly?" Batman didn't so much ask as demand.</p><p>Selina scoffed as if the answer was obvious. "Honey trap training." Batman and Alfred glanced at one another. Selina sighed, "How many times has Harley come on to you?" Batman grumbled to himself. "Or Talia? And don't even get me started on Ivy."</p><p>"Get to your point already," Batman growled.</p><p>"Simple," Selina offered. "Boy Wonder here hasn't slept with half the women in Gotham already. The second a member of your Vogue's Gallery makes a pass at him, or if Penguin or any of the other mobsters in town hires a prostitute, he'll be putty in their hands. You've got a little cherry boy liability."</p><p>"Hey!" shouted the offended Robin.</p><p>"Sorry," Selina apologized, running a hand through his black hair. "You've got a big, strong, cherry boy liability."</p><p>"That's right!" Robin said, smugly.</p><p>Batman processed this information. She wasn't wrong. Dick had always been too focused on his parents' loss during his tenure but he grew up to be a primo fuckboy. And he'd rather not think about Jason if he could help it. But Tim was still young and had much to learn. It might not be a terrible plan, though it would have to be on his terms.</p><p>"I'll take your advice under consideration," Bruce politicked.</p><p>"Aaaand?" Selina prodded.</p><p>"And what?" Batman asked.</p><p>"Isn't there anything else you want to say?" Selina hummed, awaiting thanks and praise.</p><p>"Yes," Batman remembered. "Weren't you leaving?"</p><p>"Boo," Selina pouted. "Have I ever told you that you're no fun?"</p><p>"Constantly," Batman answered, returning to his work. Selina gave Robin a wink before leaving, his heart skipping a quick beat. As she passed Alfred on the way to her motorcycle she blew him a kiss. He wiped it up with his handkerchief.</p><p>"Have a good night, boys!", she called to the room as she straddled her bike. "I know I will," she said to herself, plans already brewing in her mind. If the toxin was getting cured in the morning, she was going to have one hell of a night.</p><p>As Selina rode off into the night, Robin finally stood at attention next to Batman. "I like her idea," he said as Batman glared at him. A blush grew across Tim's face as a thought popped into his head. "Do you think Barbara would want to help?"</p><p>"That would be up to her," Bruce changed topics as quick as he could. "Did you have something for me?"</p><p>"Oh, yes!" Robin remembered. "I'm ready to report on my reconnaissance of Falcone Warehouse #17, sir!" Batman waited for information that did not come.</p><p>"Well?" He asked, his patience already worn thin.</p><p>Robin wracked his brain but it was filled with the sensation of a hot mouth against his and the sight of Selina's bouncing tits. "I forgot!" He reported.</p><p>Batman let out a weary sigh. Pressing a button on his console, a rumbling echoed through the Batcave. "Go run the obstacle course," he ordered. "Jog your memory."</p><p>"Yes sir!" Robin hopped off to the track, ready to beat his best time.</p><p>"Despite her methods," Alfred mused from his post nearby. "Miss Kyle may have had a point."</p><p>"I would have to agree," sighed Bruce.</p><p>"Shall I make the arrangements, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, polishing the table.</p><p>"Not with Selina," Bruce said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'll never hear the end of it."</p><p>"Then shall I call Miss Gordon?"</p><p>"No, I'll talk to her in person," Bruce decided. "That isn't something you discuss over the phone."</p><p>"Of course, sir." Alfred resumed cleaning and allowed his employer to return to his work. The Batcave would be busy that night, and a butler's job was never done.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>If it was to be Selina's last night of debauchery, she was going out with a bang. If everything was going to be forgotten, she wanted to cross all of her lines. Upon returning home she shucked off her catsuit and tore open her closet. She made sure her makeup was immaculate and her hair perfect. She picked out her best lingerie, a lacy, black set with stockings and a garter belt. Slipping on her silk, purple robe she made for the Scribner's apartment.</p><p>Not bothering to meet them just yet, Selina let herself in. A simple task, they never locked their doors anyway. Strolling straight into Oliver's room, she found the boy playing with his toys on the floor. His eyes lit up as he saw her and especially what she was wearing. She reached out for him, taking his little hand in hers. "Let's go have some fun," she purred, leading the boy out to the living room.</p><p>Jenny and Bill Scribner were partaking in their favorite evening pastime: kicking back in their recliners and reading the night away while Jeopardy played in the background. Jenny was wrapped up in a thick, fluffy bathrobe while Bill covered his paunchy frame with an old, ratty t-shirt and loose boxers. The light of the television dimmed, prompting the parents to lower their reading material and give it a glance. Their neighbor Selina was standing there with their baby boy in tow. "Oh, Selina!" Jenny beamed. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"</p><p>Selina answered by slipping her robe off. Her body lit with an electric glow. The straps of her lingerie accented every one of her sensuous curves. Running her hands up her sides, she tousled her hair and gave the middle aged parents a smoldering look. "Oliver," she purred. "Would you be a dear and fuck me?"</p><p>"Okay!" the boy cheerfully replied. While he still wasn't the most confident, Selina's "teaching methods" had given him enough of an ego boost to at least speak up from time to time. If nothing else, she could rest easy after all was said and done knowing that she had given this boy an avenue to stand up for himself by fucking him constantly. She only hoped that he would retain that confidence after he forgot about her.</p><p>Oliver reached up and gently rubbed at Selina's thong-clad pussy. She moaned at his touch, his little fingers hitting all the right places. She thought back to their first night together, how she put on a show for the boy, fingering herself all over his balcony. It was his turn, and she had taught him well.</p><p>Oliver slowly slipped her thong down her well toned thighs, watching eagerly as she stepped out of them. Tilting his head back, he dove in. Selina writhed as the little tongue lapped at her folds. Oliver wasn't the absolute best at eating pussy, but she was the only partner she had who could eat her out standing up. She hardly needed to bend her knees for him to reach.</p><p>She ground her pussy into the young boy's face, melodious cries echoing through the apartment. Sure, she was playing it up a bit, but she wouldn't be soon. She watched the Scribner's through heavy lidded eyes. Jenny was back to reading her mystery novel but Bill was having trouble staying focused on his newspaper. Selina stayed laser focused on the old dad, fucking him with her eyes while she rode his son's face.</p><p>While she enjoyed the electric shocks Oliver was sending up her body, it was time to start the main event. Pulling herself away, Selina knelt down next to the boy and pulled him in for a kiss. She tasted herself on his tongue. His little hands roamed her body, exploring places no child should touch. Selina broke the kiss for a moment to take his shirt off. She slipped his pajama bottoms down and stroked his little wiener while his hands knelt into her soft breasts.</p><p>Once everyone was ready, Selina crawled forward and propped herself up on Bill's leg rest. While she nestled herself between his legs, she wiggled her ass for his son. Oliver didn't need any further instruction and lined himself up. As he slid into Selina she let out a throaty moan. She rocked her hips back into Oliver's, getting him as deep as she could. All the while, never breaking eye contact with Bill.</p><p>Biting her lip as the pleasure rolled through her, her fingers clenched around Bill's meaty thighs. "Right there, Oliver," Selina moaned to Bill. "Fuck me just like that. Your wiener feels so good!" Bill tried to clear his throat but found that his mouth was dry. And then it finally happened.</p><p>An erection poked its way out of the fly of Bill's boxers. Perfectly average, nothing special or bad about it. But Selina saw it as one of her greatest treasures: the knowledge that she was human Viagra.</p><p>A toothy smile crept across her reddened face. "I knew you liked me," Selina breathed between moans. Leaning in, she rubbed her face along it, basking in her victory. She had broken through the shell of a lightly mind controlled puppet and she couldn't be more proud of herself.</p><p>Bill moaned at her contact, bringing Selina out of her revelry. She was so caught up in getting him to acknowledge her that she had forgotten that her actions have consequences. She debated in her mind what to do but the lovely penis pounding into her clouded her judgment. Finally she figured, if they're going to forget everything tomorrow, then fuck it.</p><p>"Oh, Daddy," Selina purred. "What should I do with this?" Before Bill could answer she gave him a good, long lick. He groaned at her tongue working its way up his shaft. Reaching his head she gave it a kiss before lathering her tongue around it. Her pillowy lips locked around him. She moaned as Oliver slapped her ass, the vibrations running up Bill's cock. She pulled herself off and sucked his balls while stroking him. Returning to the top she took him deeper in her mouth.</p><p>Oliver kept pounding away at Selina even when she stopped meeting his thrusts. He wrapped his little arms around her waist and fucked her harder. This extra pressure forced Selina down farther onto his father. She found herself getting spit roasted by the pair and she wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>Every slap of Oliver's hips against her ass sent jolts up Selina's spine. His wiener dug further and further inside of her, her walls clenched around him, aching for his absence whenever he pulled away. She slobbered all over Bill's cock and she could feel him trying to push himself in deeper. Selina sucked him harder, working him as deep into her throat as the angle would allow. Bill reached a hand down and stroked Selina's hair. Petting her like the good kitty she was.</p><p>Oliver started pounding Selina faster, his time was running out. Selina was so close, she reached under herself to rub at her burning clit. But it was Bill who blew first, his lack of stamina getting the better of him. If Selina thought that Oliver's loads were big, Bill was about to show her. His cum flooded her mouth, forcing its way down her throat.</p><p>He gripped her hair tight for a moment before his hand slid off her head. He grunted as Selina tried to swallow it all down but he was just cumming too much. With her mouth still full his cock slid from between her lips. A few more spurts shot out across her face and she swallowed down the last of the cum in her mouth.</p><p>Selina was losing herself. Already drunk off the cum, the little boy fucking her only made things worse. Overwhelmed by all the sensations, she lost the strength in her arms. Her hand slipped from her clit, forcing a whine from her lips. Oliver, so familiar with her body dipped his little hand lower and rubbed at her clit himself.</p><p>Selina mewled. This little boy was the best lay she ever had. He knew all of her weak spots and hit them all masterfully. She couldn't think anymore, it felt too good. And finally, the dam burst.</p><p>Waves of pleasure crashed over her. She tried to scream but she didn't have enough breath left. Her body shook with every pulse. Her pussy <em>clenched </em>around Oliver, triggering his own orgasm. He filled her pussy with shot after shot of boiling hot cum. Selina was able to take a breath and screamed once more, her orgasm extended. Selina collapsed to the floor, pulling Oliver down with her. She held her little lover as they caught their breath.</p><p>"Would you mind putting him to bed?" The voice startled Selina and kept her from falling asleep right on the floor. She rolled her head to look over at Jenny who hadn't moved an inch from her chair. "He needs to sleep early tonight, he starts school tomorrow. And I just got to a good part and don't want to lose my place. I'd ask Bill but..." A powerful snore filled in the blank as Bill had already passed out.</p><p>"Sure," Selina said. "Just need to get the feeling back in my legs first."</p><p>Jenny smiled, "Take your time, dear."</p><p>Selina laid back and properly savored her orgasm. Clinging to her side, Oliver began to drift away. She stroked his hair as his breathing relaxed. But as nice as it was, she couldn't stay all night. Climbing to her feet, she pulled the sleepy boy to his room. She helped him back into his pajamas and he nestled into his robot sheets. As Selina laid the comforter over him, he let out a small murmur before falling asleep, "I love you, Miss Kitty." Smiling, Selina bent down and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Kitty loves you too," she whispered, and walked out the door.</p><p>Collecting her robe from the living room, she waved a pleasant goodnight to Jenny, still engrossed in her novel. Selina returned to her apartment and took a quick shower, cleaning all of the night's mess and relaxing her sore muscles under the warm water. It wasn't the marathon session she knew he was capable of, but she was satisfied nonetheless.</p><p>Drying herself off, Selina let her mind fill with memories of Oliver. He was such a sweet kid, and she was glad to have spent so much time with him. But it was time to cut her ties and move on. He was starting school soon, so it would be much easier to distance herself. She would just have to make sure to break her habit of heading over to her neighbor's for a quick lay.</p><p>Crawling into bed, Selina made the decision to move. It was the easiest move, though it would take her some time to scout the right place. And hope that her cats knew where to follow. But those were problems for Tomorrow Selina, she thought as Current Selina sailed away to her dreams filled with copper haired robots.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>She awoke the next morning and performed a languid stretch. She fed her screaming cats their breakfast and performed her morning yoga. Just as she was wondering when Batman was going to call, her phone rang.</p><p>"What do you have for me?" she asked all business, finding flirting over the phone to have less of an impact when you can't see them squirm.</p><p>"I've finished up the analysis of both toxin models," came Batman's tinny grumble from her phone, "and I have a solid understanding of Ivy's toxin."</p><p>"Give it to me straight, Doc," Selina moaned. "How long do I have?"</p><p>"You're fine," Batman stated.</p><p>Selina blinked. "W-what do you mean?" she stammered.</p><p>"I gave you an antitoxin on the scene," Batman surmised, "Neutralized all effects."</p><p>Selina's blood ran cold. "But..." she trailed off.</p><p>"Any reactions you felt were psychosomatic," Batman explained. "You were poisoned and told the effects. Your body was waiting for a reaction that never came, so your brain made you feel like it did."</p><p>His voice was getting hard to hear. Her vision blurry. Was she in shock?</p><p>"The uh..." Selina forced herself to speak. "The memory removal?"</p><p>"Won't be necessary," Batman concluded. "You said yourself that nothing happened outside of an uncomfortable but brief encounter with a neighbor. I don't see the need to spend resources of that magnitude for a faux pas."</p><p>"Course not," Selina tried to laugh. "That would be silly, you're right."</p><p>Batman paused a moment. "What's wrong?" He was always good at calling her bluffs.</p><p>"Nothing's wrong," it took great effort to smile and make sure she sounded like it. "I'm just so relieved that I'm fine. A lot of emotions to deal with right now." He grunted. Noncommittal, but it seemed at least he wasn't prodding anymore. "Well," she continued, "I for one am going to celebrate. Maybe find that neighbor of mine and clear up our little <em>misunderstanding</em>."</p><p>"If that's all?" Batman asked.</p><p>"Talk to you later, Brucie!" Selina kissed at her phone. "Thanks again!"</p><p>He hung up without a further word. Selina's legs finally gave out. She caught herself on her couch. It took her some time to get her breathing stable again. Pulling herself over the back, she let herself slump into the seat.</p><p>This was <em>bad</em>. This was <em>very</em> bad. She had to move. Immediately. No question there. She might not have to leave Gotham entirely but she had to get as far away from that family as possible. Why was she so stupid and gave them her real name?!</p><p>A knock at the door ripped her from her plannicking. Did they call the cops? Probably not, they would have said so. Slowly, she rose from her seat and crept silently to the door. Glancing through the peephole she saw a familiar doughy face waiting for her.</p><p>A million thoughts running through her mind, Selina decided to take the risk and open the door. Bill Scribner stood on the other side in an old, patchy suit. His shirt half-tucked and his tie loose. Selina eyed him warily. There was no telling what he was going to do.</p><p>"Do you have a heart?" he asked.</p><p>Selina couldn't look him in the eye.</p><p>"Because mine's been stolen!"</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...what</p><p>"You know," he continued, "if you were a chicken, you'd be im<em>peck</em>abble!"</p><p>What the hell.</p><p>"Something must be wrong with my eyes, because I just cannot take them off you!"</p><p>"What the hell," Selina deadpanned.</p><p>"Was that one too much?" Bill sheepishly asked, pulling a notepad from his pocket. "I thought that was the nicest one. The chicken one, now that was a stretch!"</p><p>"What the hell is this?" Selina demanded.</p><p>"Well, you and I both know that there's this attraction between us," Bill answered, taking her hand in his.</p><p>"You think-" Selina sputtered, pulling her hand away. "You think I'm attracted to you."</p><p>"I've seen the way you look at me," Bill said, trying to sound suave. "With those bedroom eyes."</p><p>This man doesn't know what teasing is. He clearly barely understands flirting. Selina felt a lot of things die inside of her.</p><p>"Look," she tried to persuade him. "That was just-"</p><p>"I had my doubts, sure," Bill just powered on through. "Jenny said you were just playing around. But last night sure helped make up my mind."</p><p>"Last..." Selina froze. She had forgotten. In all the chaos she had forgotten that she sucked his dick. "That- I- You-"</p><p>"Little Olly's off at school," Bill noted. "Jenny went to work, and I have the day off." Selina didn't like this set of facts. "So I was thinking I'd come over and visit our favorite neighbor and we could... get to know each other better. What do you say?"</p><p>The gears in Selina's head ground to a halt. Once more she was faced with her greatest foe: the consequences of her actions. She was in no way prepared for this particular crisis. This dumpy man thinks she wants to sleep with him? This man with his flabby body and terrible hair and tacky suit and-</p><p>"Fuck it, get in here," Selina walked inside, leaving the door open for him.</p><p>"Hot dog!" cheered Bill, following her in.</p><p>Selina performed her increasingly familiar move of dropping her robe to the floor and sat herself down on her couch. She wasn't putting on any sort of a show for him, she just wanted to get this over with. Let the man get his rocks off to keep him quiet and disappear. This was always a possibility, albeit a slim one that she really had hoped wouldn't happen. He wasn't the worst looking lay she ever had, desperate matters and all that, but he was definitely towards the bottom of the list.</p><p>As Bill set about working his way out of that suit, Selina rubbed at her folds. Thinking of anything to help get her going: handsome men, a gloomy bat, an eager boy. She felt herself getting wet just as Bill approached, average cock in hand and a broad smile across his red face.</p><p>He slipped inside and held his position, letting her adjust to his intrusion. She appreciated his courtesy but once his thrusts began any respect became begrudging. The man had no technique, just hammering away and only focusing on himself. Selina wondered if it was ironic that his eight year old son was a better lover than he was. Oliver probably just had more practice than his father, she concluded. Her wandering thoughts didn't last long, as Bill grunted and shot a load inside of her.</p><p>She was angry that he came inside, but she was on the pill so she didn't make a big deal about it. However brief, they did have sex so her part in this was over. Bill flopped down on her couch, catching his breath and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.</p><p>Selina immediately stood up. "You want some coffee?" she asked, trying to be neighborly and move things along so he would leave.</p><p>"I'd love some," Bill panted, never taking his eyes off her. Not bothering to get dressed she moved to her kitchen and started the coffee maker. She leaned against the counter, wondering how her life had gotten this way. Bill saw her ass stuck out and took it as an invitation. "You know," he started, sauntering over to her, "I haven't felt this good in, oh has to be twenty years now."</p><p>"That's nice," Selina said, staring at the coffee dripping down. Again misinterpreting her words, Bill lined himself up behind her and slipped his still hard cock inside. "Oh!" she cried at the sudden intrusion. Hands clasping her hips, he thrust up hard into her. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the counter for balance.</p><p>"What was that you called me last night?" Bill pondered, his hips not slowing for a second.</p><p>"Da- Daddy?" Selina weakly asked.</p><p>"That was it!" Bill cheered. He bent her at the waist and pulled her arms back.</p><p>"Oh fuck! Daddy!" Selina cried, losing herself in the passion. She wasn't sure what it was. The different position? His boldness? His gut slapping into her ass? All of the above? Whatever it was, it was working for her. She came. Hard.</p><p>But that didn't stop Bill. She slumped forward so he wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled her up tight against his. He ground his cock into her, her legs spread wide for him. Her head lolled back against his shoulder. She gasped for air, surprisingly overwhelmed by the sensations this goofy dad was giving her. He grabbed her breast, massaging it and tweaking her nipple. "Mmm!" she moaned. "Right there, Daddy."</p><p>Bill guided her back down to the counter and sped up his thrusts. His hands at her hips again, she thrust back into him, desperate to get him deeper inside. Watching her ass jiggle with every impact, he couldn't help himself. He gave it a hard slap and was rewarded with, "Daddy! Yes!" Every slap brought another beautiful cry from her throat, and each one emboldened him. "Fuck yes!" she cried. "Harder, Daddy!"</p><p>Selina heard him grunt as his thrusts grew more erratic. "Cum inside me," she begged. "Fill me up, Daddy!" Always eager to please, Bill groaned as a powerful orgasm ripped through him. He shot another thick load into Selina. The sudden heat inside of her sent a crashing wave through her body, and a second throaty yell exploded from her. This fat dad had made her cum twice!</p><p>Selina dropped to her knees, spent. She took a moment to catch her breath before being surprised yet again. "How are you still hard?" She almost sobbed.</p><p>"I considered myself a bit of a lady's man back in the day," Bill said proudly. Selina couldn't help but laugh, the vision in her head too funny not to. Gently, he helped her up to her feet, but didn't stop raising her. He directed her arms around his neck, her generous chest pressing against his. Reaching town, he gently gripped each of her supple thighs and pulled her higher, raising her to line her up once more. Slowly lowering her back down onto him, Selina dug her face into his shoulder.</p><p>"Which one's your bedroom?" He asked softly. Through her haze she managed to point out the door. With a hand on each of her firm ass cheeks, Bill marched her across the room. Making sure to give her an extra bounce with each step. Halfway there, she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his head and pulled him in for an passionate, teeth gnashing kiss.</p><p>When they reached her bedroom, he did not throw her onto the bed. He walked right past it and pressed her up against her window. The cold glass against her skin sent shivers up her spine, contrasted against the flaming heat within her. They were too high up for anyone to see, but she got a thrill nonetheless.</p><p>Only once they had finished against the window did he move her to the bed. They spent several hours there, trying out different positions and exploring each other's bodies. It seemed that no matter what Selina did, Bill always stayed hard. Even when he finally deflated, all it took was a short rest before he was fucking her again.</p><p>Feeling dirty, they headed to her shower. Getting clean didn't stop them however, and they stayed there until the water ran cold. After drying off they remembered the now burned coffee and put on another pot. Bill set her up on the counter and fucked her while they waited.</p><p>Once caffeinated they returned to her bed for another hour before exhaustion finally claimed them. As Selina laid back, resting on his pillowy arm, she realized that she got the marathon session she had been wanting the night before. Just the wrong partner.</p><p>That got her thinking, and she couldn't hold back the question anymore, "Okay, what the hell is going on?"</p><p>"Hm?" Bill mumbled, half asleep. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I have been sleeping with your eight year old for a month. Last night, I fucked him <em>on top of you</em>. And instead of calling the cops, you come over here and fuck me yourself. So what the hell?"</p><p>"Oh, we figured that you..." Bill began before changing direction. "Jenny and I believe that love comes in all shapes and sizes."</p><p>"And ages, apparently," Selina muttered.</p><p>"Yes," Bill agreed. "You clearly care so much for Oliver, we just couldn't bear to tear you apart."</p><p>Selina took that in. It was sweet, that she couldn't deny. She wouldn't call it "love" herself but there was something more than just a simple attraction. Especially if she wasn't drugged like she thought. But another nagging thought was still in her mind.</p><p>"I guess I understand, but I still don't get why Jenny is so... passive I guess?" Unable to think of a proper question she just thought out loud. "So were you, for a while there."</p><p>"Jenny's never really had much of a sex drive," Bill admitted. "What do the kids call it nowadays? A-something. It was never really an issue for us, but she did always want a baby so she put up with me for a while until we conceived." Selina felt that Jenny was too passive for that explanation, but she accepted it anyway. "And I wasn't lying about the lady's man thing earlier. We used to have an agreement that I could get my needs satisfied wherever I wanted. But once Olly was born, my priorities shifted. It was more important to me to take care of my boy than it was to sleep around."</p><p>He ran his hand down Selina side, feeling the curve of her hip. "But I guess I just hadn't found the right gal." Selina smiled to herself. "Just know, you're always welcome at our home. Take care of Olly however you feel is right. And if anyone comes around asking questions, we can just tell them that you're the nanny."</p><p>"The nanny that you're having a scandalous affair with," Selina purred, her fingers caressing Bill's face.</p><p>"I certainly wouldn't be opposed," Bill chuckled. "But that's entirely up to you." Selina thought about it for a moment. The idea of being the other woman surprised her how thrilling it was. She could picture herself hanging off his arm as he showed her off to his friends. Simultaneously they noticed Bill's cock up and ready to go again. "Wanna go nother round?" he offered.</p><p>Selina answered by stretching around and presenting her ass for him. As he slipped inside with his unstoppable vigor, the only thought crossing her mind was, "Like father, like son."</p><p>There were many thoughts that came out of her mouth, however. Most of them expletives and high pitched cries for Daddy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>